The Island Prince
by Doll Girl
Summary: Set after "The Hunter".  The Castaways want their Gilligan back and they decide to use a fairy tale to show him how much they love him.


Disclaimer: Own no one.

A/N: Set after The Hunter. My own tag so to speak about how I think the days after might have gone as well as a special ending.

_Skipper_

It's been a week since Jonathan Kinkaid came to our island and hunted my little buddy. Right now I'm watching Gilligan sit at the lagoon just staring out at the water. He hasn't said much since his ordeal and quite frankly I'm worried about him. His eyes are normally filled with light and laughter and his smile shines brighter than the sun.

His eyes are haunted now and there are dark circles under them from his lack of sleep. His smile is gone and his usual cheerful voice is replaced by quiet murmurs whenever he does speak.

During the day he's quiet and afraid of everyone's anger. Especially mine. I try to tell him that no matter what I'll always care about him. At night he's a frightened child with terrible nightmares. Once I'm able to wake him up he apologizes and grips me hard begging me not to leave him alone.

All I do is hold him in my arms and comfort him as best I could. I tell him things that should have been said long before this but right now Gilligan needs the words more than ever. The night after the hunt…after the Professor had checked him over for any injuries…after the women had showered him with hugs and kisses and Mr. Howell had congratulated him on a job well done…once in the hut Gilligan had turned to me and threw his arms around my shoulders where he finally broke down into uncontrollable choking sobs.

I had actually been prepared for whatever reaction he was going to have that night. Tears, anger, fear…I'd let him use me as whatever he needed. His actions would let me know. I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him a bit as we stood there in the center of the hut.

That night I had not been his Captain…or his friend…that night wasn't the beginning of the relationship we'd always had but rather brought us closer. Gilligan said I was always his anchor in the storm and this week had been full of storms from him.

A few nights ago I did a little rearranging in our hut for the time being. Using palm fronts and our hammocks I was able to fashion a bed for us. When he asked what I had done and why I didn't tell him a single thing. Instead I showed him.

I led him over and laid him down before climbing in beside him. I then placed Gilligan's head on my chest, his ear right over my heart. I took off his hat and put it aside before running my hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

We lay there quietly for hours. His hand clutched my shirt and his eyes slid closed. He cuddled up to me and I just let him. It was the whole point of this after all.

Our bedding arrangements haven't changed yet. I told Gilligan to tell me when he was ready to sleep in his hammock again.

Now as I look at him sitting on the sand I realize that that's not going to happen for a while. It's ok. I love him as if he was my own son and I'd do anything for him.

Maybe it's time I told him. Question is how?

_Professor_

Gilligan let me look over every square inch of his body for injuries but aside from a few bruises and lacerations he was physically fine. His eyes however spoke volumes. I'm afraid for him. He may do something desperate. As much as he exasperates me any thought of harm coming to him scares me more than I'll ever admit.

I'd give anything for that exasperation now. Gilligan's in a daze these days and he's empty on the inside. His heart and mind are broken. It's almost worse than if he'd died physically but it appears that Kinkaid had killed his spirit.

He jumps at loud noises. He's always so afraid. I hate it. I hate what Kinkaid had done to him. I'm sure the others agree with me when I say I want OUR Gilligan back!

I hear a soft thud and look out my window. I watch sadly as Gilligan picks himself up and cleans the coconuts he had dropped. He's shaking and trembling and it takes a second for me to realize he's crying. I run out of the supply hut and over to him where I kneel down and turn his chin up to look at me.

My breathed hitched. His eyes are tired and dead. The life in them is completely gone. His skin is almost white. I reached up and cupped his cheeks in my hands using my thumb to wipe the tears away.

I then pull him to me in a brotherly embrace. Gilligan sighs and returns the hug weakly.

I feel tears in my eyes. My little brother is hurting so much. He doesn't deserve this.

How can I convey to him how much he means to me?

_Mr Howell_

I watch as Gilligan sits at the communal table and picks at his food. The poor boy hasn't had much of an appetite since that horrid monster and his accomplice hunted him all around the island.

The Captain begs him to eat something and Gilligan does only because he's being told. In fact it's all he does now: everything he's told.

I feel my own anger come but am able to push it down. My money has been worthless on this island but I have gained something far more and it began with that precious boy.

Gilligan taught me the true value of friendship and made me reevaluate all of my past and present relationships. I have changed so much since my exile on this island. I dare say it has a magic all its own.

When I first met the First Mate I had found him beneath me and quite annoying as well as easy to manipulate. Now I regret all those times I used him for my own selfishness and greed.

As the years go by Gilligan has become like a son to me. I have grown to love him. It's not hard to do. He's kind, considerate, and gentle by nature. Clumsy but endearing. More precious than any jewel. Worth more than all the gold in Fort Knox.

The tragic thing is that he doesn't know any of this. He wouldn't believe it even before Kinkaid came.

How on Earth will I be able to tell him and make him believe it?

_Mrs Howell_

This entire week we've all had to watch as the poor boy sinks into depression. His movements are much slower now and he's so quiet. I absolutely hate it!

When the Captain and Professor brought him back to camp I didn't care that we weren't going to be rescued. I had rushed forward and gathered him into my arms. He hugged me back and told me he was ok.

I am inclined to disagree. The poor boy was far from alright. The days following I watched in dismay as sweet Gilligan began to deteriorate right before all of our eyes.

At night we can all hear his screams but we are forced to keep away because he doesn't want us to see him suffering. What he doesn't know is that we all see it and we all want to help him.

Dear, sweet Gilligan. What can I do to help bring him back home to us?

_Mary Anne_

I sigh as I watch him leave the table and head to the lagoon. Tears fill my eyes as I look at the untouched coconut crème pie on the table that I had baked especially for him.

I miss him. I miss our butterfly hunts. I miss his laugh. I miss his adorable smile. I miss…

I miss Gilligan.

The sweetest boy I have ever known. He doesn't deserve to suffer so much. He doesn't deserve to suffer at all.

I picked up the pie with trembling hands and the others bow their heads and I can see them despairing over how that creep had destroyed him. We shared a common fear: that Gilligan would hurt himself. He hasn't tried anything thank goodness but the fear is there.

As I thought about what Kinkaid had done I felt a surge of something I had never felt before: hatred.

I gripped the pan as my eyes filled with tears and with an angry shriek I tossed it like a frisbee in anger!

"That monster!"

_Ginger_

We jumped at Mary Anne's unusual show of anger but quite frankly we all felt the same way. I got up and hugged her. She trembled and burst into tears as she turned around and hugged me. I let her cry as I held her.

Tears came to my eyes as well. We were helpless in this situation. Each day we lose a little bit more of our sweet Gilligan. He's dying on the inside.

"It's not fair!" Mary Anne cried. "It's just not fair!"

"I know Honey. We have to help him somehow," I said looking at the others.

"How?" the Skipper asked in a voice that trembled with emotion. "My Little Buddy's hurting so much. At night he's attacked in his dreams and only the fact that I'm there calms him enough to give him a few hours each night."

The Professor sighed as he put his head in his hands. "How can we get through to him? If we don't do something we will be burying him."

I sighed as I stroked Mary Anne's hair in a sisterly fashion. I thought for a minute before smiling a bit. "How about a play?"

They looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

I chuckled a bit. "Not just any type of play but something we all come up with. A fairy tale just for Gilligan. In it we can tell him exactly how we feel about him and how much we love him."

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

I smiled as me and Mary Anne sat back down and began to plan. It wouldn't be anything big but it would be meaningful.

Gilligan was going to finally see what we see. His diary had once told us how he sees us and now we are going to return the favor.

_Gilligan_

It's been weeks since Kinkaid had come and hunted me all over the island. Now he attacks me in my sleep. Noises scare me and even my animal friends can't help me. I feel like I'm in a big black hole.

I'll never forget the hours after Kinkaid had left. The three of us had walked back to camp and I was smothered in tearful kisses and hugs. Mr Howell even congratulated me and shook my hand before pulling me into a hug.

"Oh thank heavens!" he had said. "Thank the good Lord you're safe my boy!"

Safe…yeah right.

Then the Professor had taken me to the supply hut and looked me over for injuries. His hands were shaking as he treated me. He had then looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders. All I could do was put my head down and before I knew it he had me in his arms. I felt like a little kid as I fought to hold it in and not cry like a baby.

His grip had tightened. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're alright! We're here for you Gilligan. All of us."

Then there was that first night. Skipper had known exactly what I needed and I didn't have to ask. The second the door to our hut shut I turned to him and he had his arms out inviting me to get comfort. His eyes looked at me with sadness and a deep love. He reached up and took his hat off. He tossed it on his hammock.

That simple act told me all I needed to know. He wasn't my Skipper tonight. It was ok to let it out.

And let it out I did. I threw my arms around him and just sobbed. I felt his arms wrap around me. One hand reached up and took off my hat. He put it beside his own before he turned his full attention to me and stroked my hair much like my father used to do whenever I'd had a nightmare as a kid.

He rocked me a bit as we stood there before we sank to the floor. Eventually his heartbeat and soothing voice calmed me down before I fell into an exhausted sleep.

Hours later I woke up screaming from a nightmare in my hammock and he was right there. That was just the beginning of this living nightmare.

As the days wore on I can feel myself sinking into hopelessness. The darkness is closing in on me. I can't get out.

Maybe I should do the others a favor and end it. They'd be better off without me. I mess up so much. How many rescues have been blundered because of me? How many times have I hurt the others when trying to help? I can't do anything right.

"Gilligan?"

I turn around and see Mr Howell. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yes Mr Howell?"

He gently squeezed my shoulder. "Come with me for a moment Dear Boy. We want you to see something."

I only nod and get up. He leads me away and to the stage. The curtain is closed and he sits me down in the front row. "Just stay here."

He leaves and disappears behind the stage. What's going on?

The Professor steps on stage and smiles at me. He's dressed in his jacket and a tie. "Once upon a time in a faraway land there is a young prince that is loved by all of his people. He's kind, gentle, and very good. One day an evil monster hurt the prince leaving the king and his people worrying that the prince would never return to them."

He stepped off the stage and the curtain opened revealing Skipper in a king's robe and crown. He has his arm resting on his throne and his chin in his hand. He looks so sad.

Ginger comes in dressed as a maiden. "My King has there been any word on the Prince?"

Skipper shakes his head. "No…the monster has broken his heart and I fear that my wonderful son may be lost to us all."

I saw him look at me when he said "wonderful son". A lump formed in my throat. He's only called me his son once before and that was when I was a millionaire for a while. He hadn't meant it then but something tells me he means it now.

Ginger sniffs and wipes her eyes. She looks at me. "That sweet boy is like the brother I always wanted. Oh I don't know what we'll do if we can't heal him!"

Brother? Was Ginger talking about…me?

Mary Anne came in next dressed as another maiden. In her hands was a butterfly net. "Your Highness?"

Skipper looked at her. "I'm sorry but the Prince is still wounded."

Mary Anne looked down before looking at me. "He's my best friend and the sweetest, most gentle prince I've ever met."

I didn't notice the tear falling down my cheek as some of the darkness lifted.

Mr and Mrs Howell came in dressed in their king and queen costumes from our old Hamlet musical we did.

The Professor stepped up back on stage. He looked at me and spoke in a soft voice. "The beloved prince had never truly known how much he was loved. He was clumsy yes, and accident prone but his intentions were always unselfish and good. He gave the people hope that after every storm there would be a rainbow. In fact…" He smiled gently at me. "He is our rainbow."

I choked up at that as the tears came harder!

The Professor left and sat beside me. He put his arm around me and nodded back to the stage. I turned to it.

Mrs Howell dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "Oh good King will the Prince be alright?"

Skipper sighed. "I hope so. The monster has wounded his heart and soul."

"I pray that he can be saved Good King," Mr Howell said as he and his wife looked at me. "Because he is far more precious than any diamond, jewel, gold, or money. He is a rare and beautiful gem that shines brighter than anything I have ever seen."

My breath hitched at the beautiful words. I put my face in my hands as the Professor's grip tightened around my shoulders.

The Professor leaned to my ear and whispered. "The people need their prince. He is the glue that holds all of us together. Losing him would kill a part of us." He gently pulled away and took the hat off of my head. I wiped my eyes and watched as he pulled out a crown made of vines and flowers. He put it on my head.

"I…I'm no prince…" I said softly.

The Professor smiled. "Yes you are. Tell us how the story will end Gilligan. A happy ending or a tragic one?"

I looked at the stage and at everyone's smiles. I saw their love. They really meant what they were saying.

I got up and went on stage. Skipper got up and moved to the side as did the others giving me center stage.

I took a deep breath. "The Prince was wounded by a mighty monster and it took quite some time before he could even begin to heal. He hears the beautiful words that his family is saying and believes them as they are etched into his mind and heart for the rest of his days. The Prince isn't perfect. Never has been and never will be but no matter what he knows now that he's loved. He's got a brother and two sisters that love to tease him but it's never in a mean way…"

I saw the Professor smile and the girls came over and hugged me before kissing me on either side of my cheeks. I returned their hugs and kissed the top of Mary Anne's head as well as Ginger's cheek.

I then let go and turned to the Howells. "He's got a mother figure and a kind uncle that adopted him once…but loved him enough to let him go because he was unhappy with their lifestyle…"

The millionaire's smiled as they came over and hugged me. Mrs Howell kissed my forehead and Mr Howell patted my back. I smiled at them before approaching the one man that I knew I could not have ever been ok without.

"But most importantly he has a father that through stormy seas and fair has looked after him and cared for him since the day the prince pushed him out of the way of a falling depth charge. The prince never regretted his act because it gave him an anchor through every storm and he knows in his mind and heart that the king is the bravest man he's ever known and the Prince can only hope to be a fraction of the man he is."

The Skipper's eyes are glistening as he takes my hands in his own. "The king has never regretted that day either. The brave and courageous prince was the one to change this war torn king's heart into something good. The King has never met a purer soul and knows in his heart that the son he's always daydreamed about is standing right here in front of him." He reached up and cupped my cheek using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "The King never wants to lose his Prince because the Prince is his anchor in the storms. His smile is what lights up his day. His laugh is music to his ears." He looks me in the eyes. "He and the others have missed him so much."

I put my hand on his and gently squeezed it as I held his gaze. I smiled tearfully. "The King has been doing extra duties and taking good care of the Prince. The Prince is ready to sleep in his own hammock now."

The smile on the Skipper's face brightens my heart. I turned around and smiled tearfully at the others. "The Prince is grateful for his friends and family. He wouldn't be here without them. The monster has been defeated with six hands helping to hold the sword that the prince wields. The monster is gone and the prince has returned. Everyone lives happily ever after."

Gilligan blushed and wiped his face with his sleeve as the others applauded him. He was enveloped in a hug and he laughed happily. The contagious sound spread to the others and filled the starry night as they twinkled and winked at the island family.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
